


Night Loving

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: While Jim is supposed to be spending the night in his girlfriend's dorm, Leonard and Spock have the opportunity to have an intimate night together. Obviously nothing goes right.





	Night Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fics that I've written. I don't even know why! I just love it! I hope you do too!

When Leonard opened the door, Spock was standing there in his black uniform, having come straight from a class. Suddenly, Leonard became self-conscious of his own uniform; it was red - a cadet's uniform. Being faced with his lover's rank in such a casual place made him realize how dangerous this secret could be. He didn't voice any of this, though. Instead, Leonard smiled.

"Hey, Spock," he said. "Come in."

Spock took a step inside, before pressing a gentle kiss to Leonard's forehead. A blush dusted Leonard's cheeks, and he held Spock's hand. Spock gave him an almost shy smile.

"It is good to see you, Leonard." he whispered, threading his fingers through the medical cadet's dark hair (Spock seemed to have a thing for Leonard's hair).

"It's nice seein' you tonight, too." Leonard replied, snaking his arms around the Vulcan's waist.

Dropping a hand to Leonard's shoulder, Spock set his gaze on Leonard's eyes. Leonard got the hint, and they both leaned forward to kiss. After a moment, Leonard moved a hand up to caress Spock's ear. He may tease Spock about his ears, but they're one of Leonard's favourite physical features on Spock. Spock sighed against Leonard's lips. Leonard smirked. He trailed his lips across Spock's cheeks and planted them on his ear. He kissed, licked and sucked the tip of the Vulcan's ear, and listened to the panting and sighing coming from Spock's mouth. He was surprised by a sudden growl next to his own ear, and was suddenly pulled up against Spock's broad frame. Spock's lips were on Leonard's neck, and he was kissing and nipping and sucking at the skin he was able to expose. He felt great satisfaction at being the source of Leonard's heavy panting and the groans escaping his throat. Spock's ear long forgotten, Leonard managed to pull Spock to the sofa. They sat down, and Leonard pushed Spock away from his neck, before attaching his lips to Spock's as they began to explore each other's mouths. After a few minutes, Leonard tugged at Spock's collar.

"Take your uniform off." he demanded in a breathless whisper.

Spock obeyed, undoing his jacket and shrugging it off. By the time his shirt was off, Leonard had pulled his own trousers off, as well as his jacket and shirt. Noticing his lover's impatience, Spock made as short a work as possible of his trousers. When both men were stripped of all clothes but their boxers, Leonard pounced on top of the Vulcan and full-on snogged him. Spock returned the kiss just as passionately. He tangled his fingers in Leonard's soft hair. Breaking the kiss, Leonard looked down at Spock's face (his perfect, handsome face) from the position he was straddling him in and gently traced his cheek with a calloused finger.

"I'm... assumin' ya're... okay with this." Leonard drawled, breathing heavily. 

"Of course. This is..." Spock replied, trailing off to clasp his and Leonard's hands together. "This is perfect."

Leonard softly smiled, and pressed a few loving kisses into Spock's hair. He pushed himself up onto one arm and trailed the tip of a finger down the Vulcan's spine. Surprising himself, Spock moaned and arched his back. Leonard then kissed his way down Spock's torso - his chest, his stomach. Suddenly, Spock felt his patience run out and his instinctive want kicked in, and he writes under his ashayam's touches. Finally, Leonard kissed his way to Spock's abdomen, and he decided to take their underwear off. He levelled himself and passionately kissed Spock, and he felt one of Spock's legs curl around him. Then, unexpectedly, the door opened.

"Bones, you  _will not_ guess what happened!" Jim announced as way of greeting, before seeing Leonard's bare body and the rabbit-caught-in-headlights look on his face.

He had the decency to look guilty.

"I am  _so_ sorry!" he apologetically gushed, turning his back.

Leonard stroked a hand against Spock's chest, before standing up and pulling his boxers on. He tossed Spock's clothes to him as Jim turned back around. The atmosphere was awkward for a moment.

"Weren't ya supposed to be gone the night?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, but Gaila's roommate kicked me out," Jim explained, still slightly awkward. "Turns out she shares a room with Uhura, you know, the tough chick I was hitting on when Pike invited me here?"

"Boy, do I know." Leonard groaned, rolling his eyes.

"So, yeah, I was kicked out," Jim concluded, before adding, "She could hear me breathing under Gaila's bed!"

Silence.

"So, umm... what did I walk in on?"

Leonard looked to his left and smiled, his eyes full of affectionate amusement; Spock had successfully pulled his trousers on whilst lying on the sofa, but, having skipped his shirt, was struggling to get his jacket on!

"You okay?" Leonard gently joked. Spock nodded, and he told him, "I think we should tell him."

Spock lifted an exasperated eyebrow.

"Very well." he agreed, standing next to his partner and shrugging the black jacket on properly but leaving it open. Jim's eyebrows raised almost high enough to rival Spock's, and his mouth gasped wide open.

"I, uh... think ya know commander Spock." Leonard said.

Slowly, Jim nodded.

"You do realize how many rules you're breaking, right?" he asked seriously.

"Says you!" Leonard huffed.

"Yeah, well..." Jim replied. "But, seriously, do you?"

"Of course." Spock murmured, feeling discomfort at admitting that and inching his hand toward Leonard's.

Leonard took the pale hand in his, gently, not looking at Jim.

"It's worth it though." he quietly said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I always knew you weren't straight." Jim commented to Leonard.

Leonard looked at his friend, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dunno. There's always just been something about you," Jim replied, before telling them, "I'll leave you two to it."

He winked, before leaving. Leonard turned to Spock. They stood there, gazing at each other, for a moment. Pushing Spock's jacket off again, Leonard kissed the Vulcan. Spock kissed back, wrapping his arms around Leonard's mostly naked body.

"Now, where we're we?" Leonard mumbled against Spock's lips, seductively.

Before Spock could reply, Leonard pushed him back onto the sofa.


End file.
